It's Always Been You
by Twilover.17-Bella
Summary: Chloe and the gang finally get to the safe house. Events happen that make Chlose question if it really is Simon that she wants when she starts to feel herself falling for Derek. But will Simon let that happen? Or fight for her? SPOILERS for The Recogning!
1. Chapter 1

Groaning and stretching I was so rudely awoken by the sound of the birds chirping. Grabbing for my pillow I slammed it over top of my head. After being on the run for a week I think I deserve just a little sleep! But, I guess the birds have another thing in mind.

With a huff of annoyance, I threw the blankets off and slid out of bed. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table seeing that it read 10:54. I was shocked. I'm not normally a girl who sleeps in. Throwing on some jeans and a black t-shirt, throwing my still dyed black hair into a ponytail and brushing my teeth I headed downstairs.

We've been at the safe house for only a couple hours, but as soon as we all got there we went to bed, so I haven't exactly looked around or anything. Or really seen anything. All I remember from last night was Andrew telling us where the spare rooms are and Tori and myself deciding that were going to share the same room, the same for the boys. Then collapsing in bed.

Hearing two very familiar voices just down the hall made it pretty easy to find everyone. The house was nice, Victorian Mansion kind of look. And _huge! _When we arrived I noticed that this was at least a four level house, and that was only from the outside. Inside was a hole different story altogether.

Rounding the corner I saw the three people I've been with for the past week nonstop. Tori, Simion and Derek. While on the run Tori and myself have actually become quite close, I wouldn't call us bestfriends just yet, but at least she won't be locking me in anymore crawl spaces and knocking me out with bricks anytime soon. As for Simon, I'm not sure what to say. I know he likes me, it's quite obviouse actually, but I'm not sure if I return those feelings like I did before. And with that said, it leads us to my next friend. Derek. When we got seprated from Tori and Simon when we had to get off the bus so Derek can Change, things changed between us. I don't know what, seeing as he won't talk to me, but I know something happened between us. When it was just the two of us, it almost seemed like we were friends. But ever since we got to Andrew's things went back to how they were before. I don't know why it bothers me so much, I always knew there was a possibility that this would happen, but I get this feeling in my stomach. And it's not the same kind I get when he's around me. When he's talking to me, near me, my stomach gets all fluttery and my heart stutters. Whatever's going on I will find out.

"Good morning guys." Walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table beside Tori and Derek across from Simon taking a good look at each of them and loving the fact that we've all become more like a family then just friends over the week we were running.

Tori gave a casual _good morning. _Simon being Simon smiled and asked how my sleep was. And as for Derek he shocked me. I was expecting his trademark grunt but also got a good morning and asked how my sleep was. But by the look in his eyes, his question had a deeper meaning to it. Something wasn't right… I gave him a questioning glare but all he did was mouth later to me. So for now I would let it drop.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Simon asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to be trying to get this gunk out of my hair." Turning to playfully glare at Derek who just smirked and continued eating his cereal.

"I want to go check out the library. See if I can find anything on Witches." This morning is just full of surprises! First Derek and now Tori.

Taking the last bite out of my toast I told them I was going for a shower then gave Derek a look that hopefully said we'll-talk-when-I'm-out. He seemed to understand but only grunted. I took the stairs two at a time excited to finally get to shower, and only falling once, I bounded into my room grabbed a towel and skipped into the bathroom just across the hall.

Turning on the shower then getting undressed I jumped right in the shower. I couldn't even come up with the words to explain how amazing having a shower felt. Sighing at put my head under then water falling and started to rinse my hair clean of this horrible stuff. After scrubbing and rinsing and repeating for about ten minutes I decided that, that was as much as I was going to get out of my hair and started washing my body. After about a half an hour I reluctantly got out after feeling the water starting to get cold. Whoops, I was going to pay for that from Tori.

Quickly getting out I wrapped the towel snugly around myself and looking at my hair in the mirror, smiling when I saw that it was starting to come out I opened the door, but walked right into someone.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Looking up I saw the eyes that make my dreams every night, Derek. And then instantly blushing because I just noticed that I was wrapped in a towel in Derek's arms. The thing that brought that to mind, the look of utter shock in Derek's wide eyes.

"Um, h-hi. S-s-sorry about-t that D-D-Derek." Mentally cursing myself for having that stupid stutter! Wiggling myself free of his arms I ran into my room closing the door behind me and leaning on it. What is going on with me! I like Simon, not Derek! Right..?

Oh no, this is not good.

**Alrighty! So this is my fourth story I've written. I have 2 other Twilight stories and one other Darkest Powers story. I think I'm going to keep going on this story, but I might make it a one shot. Anyone have any ideas? I love, love, LOVE the Darkest Powers series! And while I'm going on, GO CHLEREK! I love them so, SO much! but any way's, hit that little button on the bottom and give me a review. Please?**


	2. Important !

Alright ya'll ,

i am so, so, so sorry that i haven't updated in FOREVER !

you see , i was sleeping with my laptop on my bed, and i might have accidently kicked it off in my sleep, and well, now it's getting fixed. it happened about 3 weeks ago, but i have also been on vacation for 2 weeks, then i had to go again when i got home so i haven't really had time to write. but i PROMISE that as soon as i get it back i will write a completely AWESOME chapter for ya'll .

also i was so happy by all the reviews and story adding for this story, so i just wanted to say thanks! (:

- Twilover.17-Bella


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay! I am so, so, soooo sorry I haven't updated in two months! I broke my laptop, so it was getting fixed, but then I forgot my password so I had to go and get it jailbroken. But that dosen't matter anymore! I'm back! With more Derek, Chloe, Simon and Tori! Isn't that exciting? I think it is. Any who, ON WITH THE STORY! (:**

Finally coming to my sences I grabbed a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and sat down and thought.

This is _not _good! I don't know what to do. It's Simon, it has to be! Derek just has beautiful eye, and is protective of me, but that's just because I'm in his pack, nothing else! But he's also the one who comes to my rescue when ever I'm in trouble. Well, if Simon had Werewolf senses he would too! I think…

Oh God, what am I going to do? Maybe I could just not talk to them, either of them! I don't think Derek will care; he's been ignoring me anyway. But Simon might, but I'm sure if I told him I needed some space he would give me some. I only have to do this till I get things straightened out, or until I move on. Or the Edison Group gets us, lets hope that doesn't happen!

Sighing I opened my door and leaned my head out , seeing that the coast was clear I darted out of my room and downstairs into the living room. I decided to go all Mission Impossible and have my own little hand gun and peered around the corner to make sure no one was there. Luck wasn't with me this time, Simon was in there with Tori.

"psst, Tori." I whisper yelled from my hiding spot. When she didn't I answer I tried louder. Then once more. And when she still didn't answer I quickly went back to our rooms and yelled at the top of my lungs for her.

Taking a deep breath I screamed for her. "TOOOOORI!" hopefully that got her attention. Waiting for her to come I laid down on my bed. When I heard three sets of feet running to my room. Crap. I should have known they would all come…

Cringing when I heard my door being nearly ripped off it's hinges I peeked over there to see a laughing Tori, a confused Simon and a angry Derek. Double crap.

"Chloe why on Earth would you scream Tori's name bloody murder! Haven't you learned anything from when we were running? You had us all worried and we come running up here expecting some danger to see you _lounging _on your bed!" before he could finish his rant Tori understanding that I wanted to talk to her, slammed the door in their faces. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad she did that.

"Sorry about screaming like that. I've been trying to get your attention for a while…" Feeling a little smug by the guys reactions still I was smiling.

"Oh I know. I was waiting for you to try something else and see what it would be. And let me tell you something, I didn't think that you had that big of a voice in you." Fighting back the urge to growl at her- trust me it shocked me too- I just rolled my eyes at her.

"So, you need my expertise I take it?"

Putting my head in my hands and groaning I nodded. "Yes. I do. I don't know what to do!"

"Well, seeing as you only have one problem I believe we are talking about Simon and Derek, correct?" Seeing my nod she continued. "Well, you like Simon?" Nod. "And Derek?" Another nod. "Well then it should be obvious. You have to do everything to find out who you really like. Han gout with both of them and separately, see how that goes. But for now, there really isn't anything you can do right now."

"Urg. Why can't this just all go away? Were on the run! From people who want us dead! I do not need to be dealing with _boy drama! _Isn't there anyway I can just make it all, go away?"

"Unless you want them gone, I would suggest you just suck it up and quite you whining! You have _two _guys trailing you like lost puppy dogs! And your complaining! Chloe, I never will understand you…" And with that she got up and left.

_"_I do not need this! I have worse things that need my attention! Not Simon and Derek." Talking out loud probally wasn't the smartest thing, but what can I do.

"Ah, yes. Poor little Necro. You know, your friend was right. I don't see why you are complaining about those boys trailing you. If I were you, boy oh boy, I would be the happiest teenager out there!" Spinning around trying to find the body to the voice, but knowing I wouldn't find one. My eyes were meat with the most shocking blue eyes I have ever seen. "Hello, my name's Damien. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He looked about my age, if not a year older. He had somewhat long brown hair and like I said, mesmerizing blue eyes.

"H-hello. My n-names Chloe." I didn't both with shaking his hand, knowing he was a ghost.

"Oh I know what your name is. It would be hard not to. You know, hearing those boys and that one girl talking about you all the time. You must be something special to them, huh? Not like I could blame them." Winking at me, and making the conversation a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Chloe! Come downstairs were going to start introductions!" Andrew yelled up the stairs to me.

"Coming!" I yelled back down and turned my back on the ghost and ran down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**So just a warning to everyone, my stupid laptop is now broken , AGAIN ! for the same thing. So now I have to go and get it fixed, AGAIN! But I'll make sure that before I get it taken away that I'll have my chapter sent to my hotmail so I can work on it wherever I am. Again I am going to tell everyone, do not buy crap from Future Shop! It all breaks SO easily! And it will just stress you out. So just don't do it.**

Chapter 3:

When I got downstairs there were ten others in the living room, not including Derek, Simon, Tori and Andrew. There were five girls and five guys.

"Alright, now we can begin now that everyone has joined us. Everyone should know what to do. Say your name, what you are, and just some things you like to do." Andrew said. "Emerson, why don't you start us off?"

A girl about sixteen stood up. She had shoulder length brown hair with vivid green eyes. "Hey everyone. My name's Emerson. I am a Earth Half-Demon. I like spending my time outside, reading or with Max."

Next was another girl. She had long, and I do mean _long _blond hair with almost blue-green eyes. "Hey there! My name is Hayden! I am Necromancer. I like shopping, singing, dancing and spending my time with Alex."

After her was a boy this time. He had blond curly hair with blue eyes. "Hi ya'll. My name is Jackson. I'm a Water Half-Demon. I like to practice my self-defense skills, read and spend time with my love, Scarlett."

The next person was a girl who Jackson had his arm around. She had flaming red hair and beautiful grey eyes. "Hey. Assuming you all know I'm Scarlett. I'm a Fire Half-Demon. I like learning how to control my powers, fixing the problems Jackson gets himself into and just being with him."

This next girl couldn't be more than ten years old. She was petite to say, with beautiful golden locks and brown doe eyes. "Hi! My name is Allie, I know I look ten, but I'm actually fourteen. I'm a Witch. I like drawing, dancing and writing poetry."

The next little guy was the most interesting of them all. He was young, like seven or eight years old young. He had short brown hair, and _purple _eyes! "Hey. I'm Caden. I control all of the five main elements; fire, water, wind, earth and ice. I like watching TV, playing video games, and playing outside."

Next was another guy. He looked around sixteen; he had short blond hair with dark brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Alex. I'm a Sorcerer. I like video games, Call of Duty, and spending time with Hayden."

The last girl was not too tall, but not too short. She had long dark brown wavy hair, with the bottom dyed black, with the most stunning blue eyes. "Hey, my name's Kamryn. I'm a Water Half Demon. I like writing anything really, reading, getting dressed up, and spending time with my mate Grant."

The second last guy was the third most "buff" guy in the room. Next to Derek and the last guy. "Hey, I'm Max. Vampire. I like blood, animal blood though. Don't worry I won't kill you in your sleep. And I love being with Emerson." He is a Vampire. A _Vampire! _

And last, but as we learned, certainly not least, was a huge guy. He looked almost exactly like Derek, so of course we all thought it, _Werewolf. "_Hi. As you all should have guessed, _Werewolf_. Name's Grant. Go near Kamryn and you better not have valued your life." Well... he seems, friendly?

"And now you all know me. Andrew. Sorcerer. I enjoy reading and taking care of people. Simon why don't you start off?"

"Alright. Well, I'm Simon Bae I'm a Sorcerer. My Dad, Kit, is one of the people we have to save from the Edison Group. Derek's my brother. I like drawing, and hanging out with Derek and Chloe."

"I'm Tori, well actually Victoria, but if you would like to keep your head you won't be calling me that. I'm a genetically modified Witch; my powers have been enhanced by the Edison Group. Um, I like shopping, clothes, and bugging Wolf-Boy over here."

"Derek. Werewolf." Short and to the point, I don't know why I expected anything else from Derek...

"I-i-i-i am C-c-c-"

"Spit it out already!" Someone yelled. But was swiftly shut up by Derek's growling and a glare that should freeze you.

"I'm Chloe. Genetically modified N-n-Necromancer. I c-can raise the dead by accident in my sleep." That stupid stutter!

"And it seems that little Pup over there has himself a mate. So another fare warning, I'd stay away from Chloe. Now ain't that right Derek?" Grant said with a smug look on his face.

"M-m-mate? That can't be p-possible. You must be mistaken."

"You may think that, but I know what I smell. And I smell him all over you. He's claimed you. There's nothing you can d -" Being cut off by Derek launching himself onto him. Knocking both of them onto the ground.

"Derek! Stop it!" Seeing him snap out of whatever made him do that I went and dragged him out of the room.

"Derek, what is going on? This is _not _you! Just because some guy said something, you'd never do this." He wouldn't even look at me. "Derek, look at me." Grabbing his face and making him look at me. I softened my voice. "Talk to me Derek."

"It's nothing okay? Just, forget about it Chloe." He turned to leave.

"No! I will not _just forget about it_ Derek! I know you, and whatever _that _was, that was not you! So explain this to me."

I couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped my lips when Derek put both his hands on my face, I could see his green eyes melt, and hear his voice soften. "Your right, but please Chloe. Just leave it alone. For me, please."

Stunned into silence I just nodded. And then he did something that would have made the Earth stop. He leaned down and bushed him lips against my forehead. Then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

_What just happened..?_

**So last night I had an adventure of my own. I spent last night in the ER. You are all so lucky; I was scared I was going to die! And then who would update my chapters! But I am now home, and not dead! YAY! So in order to make me feel better give me some reviews! pleeeaaase? I'm in a lot of pain, so lots of reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! So I got my laptop fixed, YAY! I know right? I couldn't have been happier. So me and my two best friends went to go and see Vampires Suck tonight, I thought it was one of the best movies I have seen in a long time! Don't get me wrong, I am a **_**HUGE **_**TwiHeart but I thought that movies was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Just want to know your opinions if you have seen it!**

**DPOV:**

I am the most miserable excuse for a male. I can't even tell the girl I'm in _love _with that I love her! Every time I think I will, I lose my words, and I just stand there like an idiot getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes. But, she's more than just some girl I'm in love with! She's my mate. Liam and Ramon were right, as much as I like to admit it… she's the only girl for me, she's going to be the only girl for me.

But I think everyone knows that girls like Chloe don't give guys like me the time of day.

She's so honest, and caring, and innocent. When you first see Chloe, you see a fleetly blond girl, a girl who couldn't take care of herself if her life depended on it. I soon learned that she is exactly the opposite of everything I thought she was. She's smart, she'd selfless, she's brave, she would risk her own life to save someone, and it doesn't matter who you are, she will always find the good in someone.

She's everything good that I'm not. I'm the one who ended someone's life. A kid out there will never walk again, and it's my entire fault! I ruined his life, all because I didn't stop to think. She deserves someone good. Like Simon. He is the only one stopping me from telling her. He likes her, and as much as I like to admit it, she likes him as well. They'd be good for each other. They both _deserve _each other.

Why would I just kiss her – on the forehead – but still practically run away from her! I should have told her right then and there that I'm in love with her. And I have been, since my second Change.

And now here I am, up in my room, brooding away, sulking in my pity. I should do something, something to get my mind off of _her._ A book. Books always work, books are my friend, books are good.

**Okay, I know it's short and super suck-ish. I'm sorry! I have been so busy with school starting and partying out my last bit of summer that I forgot all about my story. I'M SORRY! I just had to get this one out so ya'll will be tied down for just a little so I can get used to going to school again. Again I say I'm sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yo! Okay, so I know the last one was short, I hope it was enough to just hold you down for that last week. I really need someone's help with this story. I know it's only chapter four, but if I could get someone to send me some ideas we can co-write this story together! I might choose two. It just all depends on the ideas everyone sends me. And if I do chose you, you will get credit in for this story. I just really need help, I'm on a block, but I'm not ready to put this story on hold just yet! So if I don't get any help, I'll give myself two weeks to come up with some more stuff, and if I don't then it will be you people who suffer from my lack on a brain!**

**CPOV**

What is going on with me? Derek's like a brother to me. That's all he's ever been. _Ah, yes, but things can change, can they not? _Well, that's true… but he's just so, _Derek!_ _Yes, there Werewolf that you are so madly in love with. _Woah, woah, woah! Back it up there! Love? I don't think so! I don't love anyone.

Wait, what? I don't love anyone? What about Simon?

"Hey Chloe." Startled I spun around being yanked out of my mind chatter. There stood… Emerson I believe it was.

"H-hello. It's Emerson, right?" She laughed and nodded her head.

"Andrew wanted us to get to know each other because we don't know how long any of us are all going to be here. Would you like to join?" nodding my head I followed her out of the kitchen back into the living room.

"So you're a Earth-Half Demon right?" Just making some small talk as we walked back.

"Yes. It's a mouth full compared to Necromancer isn't it?" Laughing I agreed.

"So what can you do with your power? Sorry, I'm still all new to this, I'm not all the familiar with this stuff…"

"Well, I can basically just control anything that has to do with the Earth. Like, I can make plants grow, I can make them move. Kind of like you can do with zombies, I control them." Seeing my pained expression she amended. "Sorry, I suppose it isn't exactly the same as controlling a person is…"

"It's fine. Like everyone says, I should get used to it. I am a Necromanacer after all, there isn't anything I can change about it…"

"Don't think of it as so depressing Chloe. Were just going to have to get everything under control." By now we were in the living room again.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Emerson." Seeing only one open seat next to Simon I went and sat next to him.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear. Why am I not feeling anything from this? He used to give me butterflies, and shivers, now, nothing…

"Um, h-hey." Pulling my hair around my shoulders to hide my face a little.

"Alright! Now, where to start. We can go for a tour, but that's boring… we could play some games… hm, I'm not too sure… Maxy, what do you think?" guessing that she was the only one aloud to get away with calling him Maxy, no one objected.

"Um, I don't know. Why don't we play some games? Give 'em a taste of how weird we really are…" Emerson eyes lit up.

"That's a great idea! We could do Truth and Dare, and Karaoke. What else? I don't know… Where do you guys want to play Truth or Dare? And don't bother objecting, because you _are _being forced to play this." Seeming smug Emerson decided that we would play in Alex's room, because apparently, his is the neatest.

**Okay, I know. Another short one. But like I said at the top. I **_**need**_** someone's help with this story! So I had to get this out there before I waited too long. So review, PM me, just SOMETHING! I need to know if you want to help out or not!**


End file.
